


Let's Have Pie

by rainbowysl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pie, Post-Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowysl/pseuds/rainbowysl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 8x07 promo and a delightful dream I had. Castiel shows up in the bathroom. Fluff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Pie

Dean sighed. It hadn't been the first timee he'd hallucinated. He was seeing Cas everywhere nowadays. In the convenience store with Sam when they picked up road food. Out of the corner of his eye, just a little flash in the mirror when he got ready for bed at night. He was jumpy as hell and it was distracting him from hunts. If Sam noticed, he didn't say anything. Dean turned on the sink in their cheap little motel bathroom. He splashed his face with water and ran a hand through his hair. There it was again. Another stupid flash in the mirror. He buried his face in his hands.

"Hello Dean."

Oh, great, this one spoke too. Dean lifted his head and looked into the medicine cabinet mirror hanging on the wall above the sink. Yup, there it was. The damn hallucination was standing there, just staring at him. They were getting more realistic. He really needed to start laying off the booze. Dean turned, knowing that the Cas he saw in the mirror behind him would be gone. Only it wasn't. This was getting annoying. Dean closed his eyes. _It's not real. It's not real._ When he opened them again, however, there Cas stood, a puzzled look on his face.

"C-Cas?" Dean said tentatively. He raised his hand as if to reach out and touch the angel.  
And swiftly punched him in the face. The smile that had appeared on Castiel's face at Dean's recognition vanished instantly as he stumbled back, clutching his jaw.

"What the hell, man?" Dean cried. "You can't just slip away from me like that and then show up in my freaking bathroom three months later!"

Dean stood there for a moment, fuming, and then froze, realizing something. Cas stood in front of him, nursing his hurt jaw. Since when did angels feel pain from a punch? Why wasn't Cas healing? And in all Dean's other experiences, hitting an angel was like trying to punch through a brick wall. Yeah his hand hurt, but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to. Why didn't all of his fingers feel like they were broken? All of Dean's anger drained away, like poison from a wound.

"Cas..." Dean reached out his hand again and the angel flinched, preparing himself for another punch. But Dean only ran the tips of his fingers along Castiel's injured jawline. Cas leaned into the touch and the two of them stood in the silent bathroom for a while, Dean's hand simply resting on the angel's-his angel's-face.

"Um," Dean began, pulling his hand away. "Let me get you some ice for that..." He started for the door, making for a hasty escape, but Cas would have none of that. He grabbed onto Dean's wrist, pulling him back and wrapped an arm around Dean's middle.

"Cas, Sammy-"  
"Won't be back for at least another ten minutes. Now shut up and come here."

The angel gripped tight to the front of the hunter's shirt and pressed their lips together. Without a second thought, Dean wrapped his arms around his angels neck, pulling them closer, their bodies now flush against each other. Dean broke the kiss first and rested his forehead on Castiel's.

"I missed you, man, " Dean said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I thought you were gone for good down there. How the hell'd you even get out?"

"I don't have a clue. One minute, I'm fighting Leviathan and the next I'm standing in the middle of the street somewhere in New York. I'm sure I scared the daylights out of that poor taxi driver." Cas chuckled, remembering. "But that doesn't matter." Cas pressed another soft kiss to Dean's lips. "I'm here now, right?"

"Yeah..." Dean replied, more unsure. Cas lifted a hand and ran his fingers through the hunter's short hair. "Dean, I-"

The door to the motel room opened with a bang and Dean leapt back. Leave it to Sammy to have the best timing.

"Hey, Dean, come help me with these bags!" Sam shouted from the other room.  
"Yeah just a second!"

Dean straightened his shirt and gave Cas an apologetic look. He opened the door to the bathroom, rubbing the back of his neck with an open hand. "So, uh, look who showed up."

Castiel stepped out shyly from behind Dean, earning a loud gasp from Sam.

"Cas!" Sam rushed toward him, enveloping him in a giant bear hug. "Just one question though," he said, letting go of Cas. "Any reason you two were in the bathroom together?"

"Well uh, yeah, about that," Dean began.

"Dean was going to help me shave," Cas cut in. "Considering I've never done it before." He motioned to the unkempt hair covering the majority of his face. Dean looked at him, a thankful look on his face. Cas gave a smile and a tiny nod that only Dean could have seen.

Sam looked between the two of them disbelievingly, but didn't push the issue.

"So I got pie." He said, breaking the silence.

Dean grinned. "Pie! 'Bout time you remembered!" He put his arm around Castiel's shoulders. 

"Come on Cas. Let's have pie."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, my FIRST ever fanfiction. It was a pain in the ass to write, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. I realize Dean and Cas are bit out of character (especially with the kiss), but honestly, this was an excuse to write fluff before the writers break out hearts with the REAL episode. Thank you for taking the time to read this, it means a lot!  
> Note: Unbeta'ed, so if there are any mistakes, the are mine!


End file.
